dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
School Life
School Life is a live-action sitcom. It centers around the kids attending the elementary school and having a lot of problems, such as studying, friendship and many more. The show consists of three seasons. Cast * Mike Weinberg as Thomas Carter * Bridgit Mendler as Jennifer Pickett * Shane Harper as William McCoy * Gus Hoffman as "Nerdy" Freddy Brown * Jennifer Stone as "Annoying" Polly Francis * Tyler Steelman as Cody Jensen * Alyson Stoner as Nancy Mitchell (season 1-2; regular, 3; recurring) * Selena Gomez as Melanie Groves (season 3) * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Gracie Larkin Episodes Season 1 01. Grade Card Airdate: June 4, 2004 Prod. Code: 102 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Mrs. Larkin gives her class their grade cards. As usual, Thomas has bad grades. Thomas tries to hide the card from his mother, but fails. Meanwhile, Jennifer tries to sit next to Nancy in front side of the class. Guest Stars: Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Caroline Rhea as Alice Carter, Kelsey Chow as Lori, Mitchel Musso as Johnny 02. School Fashion Airdate: June 11, 2004 Prod. Code: 104 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Jennifer is getting sick of being an "anonymous" girl at school, so she decides to change her look. Meanwhile, Thomas and William pull a prank on Freddy and he tries to pull a prank on them as revenge, but he doesn't know how to do it. Absent: Alyson Stoner as Nancy Mitchell Guest Stars: Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Sharon Jordan as Mrs. Groves 03. How to Deal With the Bully? Airdate: June 25, 2004 Prod. Code: 103 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Jennifer is bullied by Zack, the school bully, and makes some equipment to stand up to him. Mrs. Larkin asks her to attend karate class. Jennifer fails the class, but when she gets again bullied, she defeats him with the help of karate. Meanwhile, Polly makes Freddy help her in a project for science fair. Guest Stars: Jason Dolley as Zack, Kelsey Chow as Lori 04. School Trip Airdate: July 2, 2004 Prod. Code: 107 Director: Jim Drake Plot: The class goes for a trip to the museum. Cody needs to go for a bathroom, but is too shy to tell that to his classmates. Meanwhile, Thomas finds out that his mother is the trip's chaperon. In addition, Jennifer takes care of the exchange student during the trip. Guest Stars: Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Kelsey Chow as Lori, Mitchel Musso as Johnny, Cole Sprouse as Johann 05. Detention-Mania! Airdate: July 9, 2004 Prod. Code: 101 Director: Bob Koherr Plot: Thomas accidentally pulls a prank on the principal and gets put in detention. Meanwhile, Jennifer fights with Lori over the dress they saw on the shop. Absent: Tyler Steelman as Cody Jensen and Jennifer Stone as Polly Francis Guest Star: Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Kelsey Chow as Lori 06. I Have to Try to be OK for Sports Day Airdate: July 16, 2004 Prod. Code: 106 Director: Henry Chan Plot: With the Sports Day approaching, the flu season hits the school and Jennifer tries to not be sick until Sports Day. Meanwhile, Thomas borrows some of his classmates' staff and keeps them for himself. Absent: Alyson Stoner as Nancy Mitchell, Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Larkin and Gus Hoffman as Freddy Brown Guest Stars: Christine Taylor as the school nurse, Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Mitchel Musso as Johnny, Kelsey Chow as Lori 07. Mrs. Carter's Baby Boy Airdate: July 23, 2004 Prod. Code: 105 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Thomas' mother picks him up from school and treats him as a baby in front of his classmates. His classmates start to treat him as a baby too. Meanwhile, Jennifer and William hang out with each other, but then break up. Absent: Alyson Stoner as Nancy Mitchell and Jennifer Stone as Polly Francis Guest Star: Caroline Rhea as Alice Carter 08. Rumors Airdate: August 6, 2004 Prod. Code: 111 Director: Adam Weissman Plot: Thomas and William start a rumor about Jennifer. She gets irritated and accidentally starts a rumor about Thomas and William. Meanwhile, Freddy takes care of the class pet hamster. Absent: Alyson Stoner as Nancy Mitchell, Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Larkin and Jennifer Stone as Polly Francis Guest Stars: Sharon Jordan as Mrs. Groves, T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Mrs. Brown 09. She's Not My BFF Airdate: August 20, 2004 Prod. Code: 112 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Nancy volunteers to help Polly feed the class pet hamster. Jennifer tries to "befriend" Polly, so she can be friends with Nancy. Meanwhile, Thomas accidentally phone pranks Mrs. Larkin and, fearful that his teacher will tell his mother, fakes illness to guard the phone. Guest Stars: Caroline Rhea as Alice Carter, Mitchel Musso as Johnny 10. Lazy Babysitter Airdate: September 10, 2004 Prod. Code: 113 Director: Rich Correll Plot: With Nancy out of town for few days, Jennifer gets asked to babysit Laura Sherman. However, Jennifer focuses more on eating, watching TV and listening to music, which angers Laura. This results in Jennifer quit from babysitting. Meanwhile, Polly becomes a junior librarian. Absent: Alyson Stoner as Nancy Mitchell Guest Stars: Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Kelsey Chow as Lori, Brian Stepanek as the librarian, Bella Thorne as Laura Sherman, Kim Rhodes as Laura's mother 11. Thomas Magoo Airdate: September 24, 2004 Prod. Code: 108 Director: Joel Zwick Plot: Worried about failing every eye test, Thomas cheats on the test that results him in having to wear glasses. Meanwhile, Jennifer joins the school's teen clique. Absent: Alyson Stoner as Nancy Mitchell and Gus Hoffman as Freddy Jones Guest Stars: Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Christine Taylor as the school nurse, Caroline Rhea as Alice Carter, Shanica Knowles as Tally, Nicole Anderson as Gayle, Brenda Song as Caitlin 12. Orchestra Airdate: October 1, 2004 Prod. Code: 114 Director: Lex Passaris Plot: Thomas, Jennifer and William join the school orchestra, but play terrible. Meanwhile, Polly goes alone to the forest for a camping. Absent: Alyson Stoner as Nancy Mitchell and Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Larkin Guest Stars: Phill Lewis as Mr. Morini, Jason Dolley as Zack, Kelsey Chow as Lori 13. Your Body is Changing Airdate: October 15, 2004 Prod. Code: 110 Director: Shelley Jensen Plot: The school shows a documentary about the body's change. The students need to take parents along. Thomas' mother embarrasses him that results in him missing most of the movie and not finding out from where the babies are coming from. Meanwhile, Jennifer and Nancy do an assignment about taking care of a baby. Absent: Tyler Steelman as Cody Jensen Guest Stars: Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Caroline Rhea as Alice Carter, Mitchel Musso as Johnny 14. A Pony Airdate: October 29, 2004 Prod. Code: 115 Director: Jim Drake Plot: Polly becomes popular when she shows her pony to the kids. Everyone (except Jennifer) is excited. Meanwhile, Thomas "accidentally" sends his report to his grandparents. Absent: Alyson Stoner as Nancy Mitchell and Gus Hoffman as Freddy Brown Guest Stars: Kelsey Chow as Lori, Lillian Adams as grandma, Gavin MacLeod as grandpa 15. Picture Day Airdate: November 12, 2004 Prod. Code: 116 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Freddy wears a cowboy shirt for picture day, but sees that Polly wears the same shirt. Meanwhile, Thomas forgets about the biology test and tries to study until the test. Absent: Alyson Stoner as Nancy Mitchell and Tyler Steelman as Cody Jensen Guest Stars: Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Kelsey Chow as Lori, Mitchel Musso as Johnny, Erin Cardillo as the photographer 16. Are the Teacher and Principal in Love? Airdate: November 19, 2004 Prod. Code: 117 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Thomas, Jennifer and William see Mrs. Larkin and Mr. Westmore hugging and think that they're in love. They try to put them together, but are unsuccessful. Mrs. Larkin and Mr. Westmore were actually talking about their problems at school. Meanwhile, Freddy helps Lori with the chemistry project. Absent: Alyson Stoner as Nancy Mitchell, Tyler Steelman as Cody Jensen and Jennifer Stone as Polly Francis Guest Stars: Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Kelsey Chow as Lori, Jason Dolley as Zack 17. An Underground Passage Way Airdate: December 10, 2004 Prod. Code: 122 Director: Kelly Sandefur Plot: Thomas and Jennifer discover that there's an ancient underground passage way under the school. They discover the treasures there, but the workers want to demolish the school to dig the treasure. It is up to the kids to save the school. Guest Stars: Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Bella Thorne as Laura Sherman, Sharon Jordan as Mrs. Groves, Steve Valentine as Mr. Anderson 18. Don't Swear at School! Airdate: January 7, 2005 Prod. Code: 125 Director: Rich Correll Plot: After being bullied by Zack, Thomas and William start swear at school. They're threatened to stop swearing or Mrs. Larkin will call their parents. Meanwhile, Jennifer loses her charm bracelet. Absent: Gus Hoffman as Freddy Brown Guest Stars: Christine Taylor as the school nurse, Bella Thorne as Laura Sherman, Jason Dolley as Zack, Caroline Rhea as Alice Carter, Steve Hytner as Fred McCoy 19. Vacation in Miami Airdate: January 21, 2005 Prod. Code: 109 Director: Rich Correll Plot: It's summer. Jennifer visits her aunt in Miami, but has a surprise visit from her annoying classmate: Polly! Absent: Alyson Stoner as Nancy Mitchell and Tyler Steelman as Cody Jensen Guest Star: Maria Canals Barrera as Emma Pickett 20. Squirrel Scout Team! Airdate: February 11, 2005 Prod. Code: 119 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Jennifer, Polly and Nancy join the squirrel scout team. Meanwhile, as revenge for punishment for pulling a prank, William draws an embarrassing sketch of Mrs. Larkin. Guest Stars: Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Kelsey Chow as Lori, Erin Matthews as Mrs. Grand 21. Report About the Mammals Airdate: March 18, 2005 Prod. Code: 123 Director: Danny Kallis Plot: Thomas cuts the pictures from the book and puts them on his report about the mammals. He fears that someone will find out. Meanwhile, William wants to have earrings. Guest Stars: Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Brian Stepanek as the librarian, Steve Hytner as Fred McCoy 22. Basketball Match! Airdate: April 1, 2005 Prod. Code: 120 Director: Lex Passaris Plot: The students train for the upcoming basketball match. Thomas feels useless, but Nancy cheers him up and tells him that he's the best. Meanwhile, Polly makes Jennifer join her in a trip to Alaska Absent: Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Larkin Guest Stars: Windell D. Middlebrooks as the coach, Jason Dolley as Zack, Lisa K. Wyatt as Mrs. Francis 23. School Ark Airdate: April 8, 2005 Prod. Code: 118 Director: Bob Koherr Plot: The kids are trapped at school due to a sudden rainstorm which causes a flood. The kids reminisce their adventures at school. Absent: Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Larkin Guest Star: Sharon Jordan as Mrs. Groves 24. Roommates Airdate: April 15, 2005 Prod. Code: 121 Director: Rich Correll Plot: With William's parents out for a weekend, Thomas invites him to his house, but his mother is so overprotective. Meanwhile, Freddy helps Cody get rid of shyness. Absent: Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Larkin Guest Stars: Caroline Rhea as Alice Carter, Steve Hytner as Fred McCoy 25. It's Time to Visit my Grandparents Airdate: April 22, 2005 Prod. Code: 126 Director: Rich Correll Plot: With his mother out of town for few days, Thomas visits his grandparents and misses the spelling test and detention. Meanwhile, William is forced to help Mr. Westmore in his things for detention. Guest Stars: Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Caroline Rhea as Alice Carter, Lillian Adams as grandma, Gavin MacLeod as grandpa 26. Replacement Teacher Airdate: April 29, 2005 Prod. Code: 124 Director: Lex Passaris Plot: Mrs. Larkin is sick and the class needs a replacement. Mr. Westmore becomes a replacement teacher and he's so strict to the kids. William tries to kick Mr. Westmore out of the class. Meanwhile, Polly replaces Mr. Westmore as the principal Absent: Tyler Steelman as Cody Jensen Guest Stars: Michael Hitchcock as Principal Westmore, Kelsey Chow as Lori, Mitchel Musso as Johnny, Sharon Jordan as Mrs. Groves